Magnetic
by starstreaker33
Summary: One girl who is considered an ex-Shadowhunter is found by Jace and is a long lost love of his. But she has a secret that no one realized before. Will it change things in between her a Jace or will it mean she re-becomes an Outcast? (Rated m later chapters)
1. Nova James

Jace had been racking his brain for weeks since he found out that Valentine was his father and Clary was his sister. He needed to clear his mind.

Walking out of the Institute and went for a walk.

After a while he realized he was in a part of the city he didn't recognize. He heard soft footsteps fall behind him and when he turned he saw a girl about his age.

She had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

She backed away and pulled the sleeves of her jacket down and zipped up her jacket and ran.

"Hey get back here!" Jace yelled.

He chased after her and tackled her to the ground. She started to squirm under his grip until she stopped when she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

She looked away and pulled up her sleeves as well as his.

"I'm a Shadowhunter just like you." he said.

She pushed him off of her and stood. She pulled off her jacket revealing a tank top.

She was covered in runes from her neck to under her tank top.

"I know what you are, but I'm an outcast therefore I have no reason to be speaking with you." she said before turning away.

"Outcast? How are you an outcast?" he asked.

She stopped and turned her head slightly.

"I'm an outcast because I fell in love with another Shadowhunter who wasn't part of our group. And that Shadowhunter was you." she said.

Jace thought for a moment and it hit him.

"Nova wait!" he called running after her.

She turned and looked at him.

"What Jace?" she asked.

"Come with me. I'm taking you back home." he said stroking her face.

"Jace I can't an outcast has no priority to join another Shadowhunter group just because of love and old scars. I can never return, if I do I'll break Shadow rules. Goodbye Jace." she said moving his hand away and walking away.

Jace looked away. He decided to walk home, he knew he couldn't convince her.

Nova turned to corner and the rain started. She watched Jace walk away she hadn't cried in years and she felt a tear stream down her face.

"Jace wait!" she called.

Jace turned and looked at her. She walked up to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Take me home with you please." she said.

Jace wrapped his arms around the scared girl.

They walked home together and when they arrived at the Institute Isabelle and Alec were standing in the door way.

"Who is she Jace?" Isabelle asked.

Nova backed up slightly and looked down.

"Her name is Nova now move Isabelle I have to tend to her runes." he said.

"Jace where have you been!?" a worried voice exclaimed.

"Clary I was just out and about." he said.

The girl named Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and looked to Nova.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Nova James Shadowhunter." Nova said.

Clary shrugged and turned back to Jace and smiled.

Jace smiled slightly in return and took Nova by the hand and led her inside.

"Looks like she's going to create a problem." Alec commented.

Jace took Nova up to his room and brought her inside.

"What is her problem?" she asked when he shut the door.

"It's Clary we're brother and sister, but we didn't know until our father said we were. We fell in love and kissed and well yeah you can see what happened from there.

Nova nodded and sat on Jace's bed.

"It's my fault for you becoming an Outcast. I should never have kissed you." Jace said.

"It's no ones fault Jace we were in love. A love that neither of us could explain." she said.

Jace smiled and sat next to her, leaning close to her he kissed her.

Nova smiled and stood up.

"So you're going to tend to my runes?" she asked.

Jace thought for a moment and nodded.

**Hope you like I just watched the movie on Friday so I got the idea from this. Not to mention that I'm still reading the book. Review?**


	2. Life takes it all

Jace re-tattooed Nova and got her an outfit to change into.

" Really Jace she has to wear my clothes?" Clary asked.

"Yes, you two are the same size." he said.

Arriving back in his room he saw Nova lying down on his bed.

"You don't seem to happy." he said.

"I'm not. Jacob just came by, he wants me to leave tonight or war between my old group and your group will rage." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because our love is forbidden as well as my life. If I don't he won't stop at anything to kill me and you." she said.

"No, one is going to touch you are me. We're safe at the Institute." he said stoking her cheek.

"Jace you can't keep me here. I'm dangerous, I'm sorry I have to go before you or anyone here gets hurt." she said getting up and heading to the door.

"No, Nova come here!" Jace called after her.

"Jace I told you I can't live like this! My life is forbidden because we fell in love! Being a Shadowhunter has ruined me! Being with you has broken me! When I became and Outcast I lost all that I knew! I lost love!" she exclaimed.

"Nova it doesn't make a difference I love you more then the world! I have loved you since the day we met! You have to understand!" Jace answered.

"Jace I do understand I just can't endanger another one of us!" she said before turning and walking away.

Jace chased after her and pulled at her arm and into his arms.

"Nova you were the first to break the ice in my heart. I can never lose you again." he said.

A single tear started to fill his golden eyes.

Nova put her hand up to his face and wiped away the tear.

"Jace I'm in life long punishment until I die. We can never be together as long as Jacob lives. I am your immortal flaw and I'm am your fatal sin Jace. I can't risk losing you anymore." she whispered.

Jace closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and laid his face against her head.

"I don't want to lose you Nova. Please don't go. We'll find away. Please." he begged.

"Listen Jace we can never ever see each other again." she said.

Letting go she removed her necklace which held a sapphire gem and she handed it to him.

"Hold on to this and you'll remember me." she said.

Jace felt a tear stream down his face.

"Stay strong Jace." she whispered before running off.

Jace turned away and walked back to his room.

He took the necklace and placed it around his neck.

"Jace?" a voice said.

Jace turned and saw Simon.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I saw what happened in the halls. Who is she?" he asked.

"Her name is Nova. We loved each other when we were young and now we can't love each other again. She is an outcast of a nearby Shadowhunter group." he said.

Then it hit him. He spun on heel and ran out of the room. He ran out of the Institute and when he heard screaming that was familiar he followed it.

Turning he saw two demons fighting Nova who had no weapons. He tackled one of the and tossed Nova a knife. Taking out his sword he stabbed the beast and got up and saw Nova looking at him.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"I haven't had to do that for years." she said.

Jace laid his head against hers and pulled her closer to him. He could feel her shake against him.

"I'm never letting you go Nova. Never again." he whispered.

The rain fell on the two soaking them both.

"Let's go back I'm sure we'll be able to figure out something that will keep this war from getting worsened." he said.

She nodded and closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

"Nova?" Jace asked worried.

Last thing Nova saw was Jace's worried eyes.

**What happened? I bet you that's what going through your head :) Hope you like. Review?**


End file.
